


Hands

by ArcherHybrid



Series: Labor of Love [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherHybrid/pseuds/ArcherHybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hands are for holding, and for healing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This one was something I considered after Kili reaches for Tauriel's hand and she laces her fingers with his. Please review if you like this!

A groan escapes him, and the she-elf is at his immediate side in seconds. He doesn’t open his eyes to her right, but she immediately settles a hand on the side of his face, then again on his forehead. He stirs, and this time as his eyes flutter open, he nuzzles the side of his face into her palm as her hand slides down his cheek. The he lifts his eyes to her face, and he smiles.

“…I wasn’t dreaming,” he says with a soft breath, “You really are here.”

She doesn’t think about it when her thumb subconsciously brushes his skin, and she looks into his doe brown eyes with a new admiration as before, and she feels her blood start to pound; first in her finger tips, then in her chest, all the way to those pointed ears of hers.

Kili lifts a hand and his calloused fingers close around hers, and for that second his heart is beating just a little bit harder, and then his thumb slowly strokes over her knuckles.

Tauriel helps him sit up a little and he ends up using his elbows to support himself, for his body is still weak, and the spry young dwarf he had been at one time is not quite him yet. Tauriel twists her upper body as she reaches for a small bowl and poured in hot water to mix with the Athelas plant still left.

“Drink this down.”

She brings a hand around to the back of his head, and her fingers twine with his dark head of hair, and she uses her second hand to lift the bowl to his lips. He sips at it slowly, hiding his disdain for the taste. He knows that without her healing, he would be dead, and so he owes her his life. He would give it to her tenfold if he could.

When he sips down enough of the mixture, enough to Tauriel’s satisfaction, the elf places it back on the small table. She checks his forehead again and this time his fever seems to be breaking. She has never healed anyone to this extent before so she’s pleased to know her first time has saved a life. To admit to him of what she felt when the orc taunted her about his impending doom would be folly. The rage she felt flowing through her veins at the time. How much she would have loved to slit his throat right there – and she would have, had it not been for her king’s command otherwise.

The next time her hand graces his cheek, Kili turns his head so that his lips press gentle into the center of her palm. Tingles shiver up Tauriel’s entire arm then snake down her spine. Her chest feels tight.

Soon he was sleeping again, with her name on his lips.


End file.
